


Lovely and Uncomplicated

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hasn't seen Sam in years, but it's good to hang out with him. And his new friend Steve, who's pretty good people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely and Uncomplicated

Darcy scooped another mound of cookie dough from the shiny steel bowl to the freakishly shiny cookie sheet. The two latest people that Tony had “collected,” Captain America “and friend,” were moving into the tower. Nat had assured her that they were pretty decent guys, so she was making cookies. Because nothing says  _welcome to your slightly awkward new living situation_ like cookies.

She scooped the last mound of dough onto the sheet and turned to put the cookies into the preheated oven. This was the last of them, too, there was already a pile sitting on the counter. A literal pile. Not only did Thor eat like, well, like a six and a half foot tall god who was the width of two Darcys, but Clint seemed to be a bottomless pit when it came to cookies, and Nat made them vanish like magic. And if Captain America was metabolism-enhanced, chances were pretty good he'd be able to pack them away too. She looked over the pile on the counter, eyes slightly wide. Would this even be enough?

“Darcy?”  _That_ was a familiar voice. 

Darcy closed the oven door and put on the timer before turning towards the owner of the voice. “Sam?” Her eyebrows went up. There was no mistaking the large blond beside him, but  _Sam_ ? She scooted across the kitchen as quickly as she could, and he dropped his duffel bag and took long strides towards her to meet her.

His arms went around her waist and he lifted her up against him in a big hug. “What are you doing here?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. “I'm with the science contingent. Long story.”

“You'll have to tell me later over a drink.” He set her gently back on the ground, but his arms lingered around her waist. “You baking cookies?”

She rested her hands against the front of his chest. “Of course. But if I'd known you were gonna be here, I'd have done chocolate chip.” Sam always raved about her chocolate chip cookies. Raved.

He shrugged, his shoulders shifting under her fingers. “I'll still eat them.”

“I know you will.” Darcy glanced over at the pile of cookies. “I definitely did not make enough.”

He grinned, then paused like he'd just realized something. “Oh, shit. Sorry.” He turned away from her, one arm falling away to gesture over at where Captain America was still standing there, looking just a little bemused. “Darcy, this is Steve. Steve, this is Darcy.”

The tall blond made his way over to them and offered Darcy his hand. She took it and shook. Steve had a firm handshake, but not squishing. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Darcy took her hand back and turned her attention to Sam. “Good to see someone who makes you look short. Well...” She glanced between them again. “At least a little.” Steve probably only had about two inches on Sam.

“You never complained about me being tall before.”

“Oh, that is  _not_ true. Remember that time you hid my coffee?” Resting her free hand against his stomach, she turned back to Steve. “He put the coffee grounds in that tiny cupboard that fits on top of the fridge. It wouldn't have been such a big deal, except it was the morning of the day he deployed.”

“That was an accident!” Sam protested, but she could hear the humor in his voice.

“Uh huh. I'd buy it if you'd ever put anything else up there at any point ever.” She rolled her eyes. “I left a nice, long message on his voicemail for when he got back into the country.”

Steve's eyebrow arched as he looked back and forth between them, but he didn't say anything.

Sam's around tightened a little around her waist. “Yeah. And then you got it when I got back to the country.”

Darcy pressed her lips together between her teeth at the memory of  _that_ . That probably wasn't the thing to be talking about in front of Steve, even if the wholesome Captain America thing was just a persona he put on for the public. “I'm so not talking about that right now.”

“That's fine. We can talk about it later.” There was a certain heat in his eyes as Darcy looked back up at Sam that send a shiver crawling up her spine.

She cleared her throat. “Did you guys not get a welcome party to show you where you're gonna be living?” Both men had blank looks on their faces.

Steve shook his head. “Security down in the lobby told us to just head on up.”

“Tony!” Darcy yelled. She paused for a second before continuing. “Why the fuck are Captain America  _and friend_ wandering around up here without someone to show them where to put their shit?”

“Because you're up there with them,” came the smooth voice out of the ceiling. “And when Clint moved in, you shooed his welcome party away. Less ruffled feathers if you just agree to do it to begin with.”

Darcy made a face. That was actually a good point. “Fine. I will. Some advanced notice would have been nice, though I'm baking.” Both men were giving her questioning looks. She shrugged. “It's basically an intercom? JARVIS opens up communication so we can yell at each other without me having to go all the way to the lab. Thanks, J.”

“You're quite welcome, Ms. Lewis,” came the polite voice from the ceiling.

“Okay. Just let me grab the cookies out of the oven, and then I'll show you where you guys are gonna live. Should just be a few more minutes. I don't wanna burn anything.” She gestured over her shoulder to the pile of cookies. “You guys can help yourselves. And probably want to quickly, or the next time you're out here there won't be any left. And don't just take one or two, either.” She looked between them. “Seriously, superheroes eat a  _lot_ of cookies.”

 

* * *

 

It was nice to have Sam to hang out with again. They'd been pretty close back in the day. They'd met at a coffee shop when he was on leave, and she'd sort of taken him home. And then every time he had leave he sort of got into the habit of coming back to stay with her. At least, until she went to New Mexico on her internship. She hadn't really seen him since then. Talked a few times, of course. He hadn't really told her that he'd fall in with Captain America, and she hadn't really mentioned that she'd sort of started hanging out with an alien, but you know, national security.

Now, though, now everything was all out on the table. And Steve seemed to hang out with them more often than not, which was entirely fine. Steve was good people. A little bit of a smartass, entirely too good at puppy dog eyes, but good people.

Hot, too. Not that she'd noticed, but she'd totally noticed. Sam thought it was  _hilarious_ . But Steve totally fit in. He didn't seem to mind that Darcy was a bit casually affectionate. And he was pretty awesome at cuddling, too.

One night as they were getting ready for movie night in her apartment- her apartment because everything wasn't set up for tall people, Steve looked over at where she was watching the microwave pop the popcorn. “Hey, Darce.”

Her eyebrows lifted. She could see him in her periphery. He was leaning back against the counter, and it looked like he had a pretty serious expression on his face. “Yeah?”

“So...” He hesitated, and his eyes dropped down to the floor in front of him. “What's the deal with you and Sam?”

She shrugged. “He's a friend.” The pops of the corn kernals were starting to get a little bit further apart; she'd have to pull it out soon or there would be that lovely burnt popcorn smell.

“But you're together.” It was more of a question than a statement, like he wasn't entirely sure what she had going on with Sam.

“Not really.” She hit stop and opened up the microwave, pulling the bag out gingerly by one corner between finger and thumb. “Hey, can you pass me that bowl?”

Steve glanced around, then grabbed the bowl from the counter beside him, moving over to set it down in front of her. “Here.”

“Thanks.” She carefully opened the bag and dumped the contents into the bright orange bowl. “Sam better show up soon, or this is gonna be all gummy. Can you grab the beer?” Cider in her case, but Steve grabbed the drinks from the fridge, and followed her out to the living room.

“It's pretty simple,” Darcy said, setting the bowl down on her coffee table. “I like sex. Sam likes sex. We enjoy sex with each other. It's just... nice. It's uncomplicated. I don't need to wade through assholes at a bar, or worry about being judged for the kind of sex I like. And, I mean...” She grinned. “He's pretty good at it.”

Steve's ears went a little bit pink. He was saved from having to say anything more, though, when the front door open and Sam came in.

Sam looked back and forth between them. “What's going on in here?” He sounded amused more than anything.

“I was just telling Steve that you're pretty good at sex.” Darcy grinned. Sam's face turned questioning as he looked between them again. “He was asking about us, and I told him that it's nice and uncomplicated, and you're good at sex.”

Steve didn't really seem to know what to say to that. He nodded and held out one of the beers for Sam.

Darcy ended up sitting between them on the couch, lights out for the movie. This was her favorite way to watch movies. Steve ran a little hotter than most people, she'd noticed, probably something to do with his metabolism. She had a tendency to be cold, but sitting between them with her thigh pressed against Steve's and her head against Sam's shoulder, she was nice and snuggly warm.

They were watching Jurassic Park, the first one. Having spent entirely too much time around scientists, Darcy could help but point out all of the inaccuracies in the movie. It was important that Steve get all caught up on 70 years of pop culture, but science.

“What do you mean the kind of sex you like?” came from Darcy's left. 

She looked over to see Steve was staring straight ahead at the TV, moving popcorn to mouth like he was being paid for it. This was actually the second bowl of popcorn, and there'd probably be another one before the movie was over. “What?”

“You said that Sam doesn't judge you for the kind of sex you like. What does that mean?” Steve glanced over at her, his face lit up by the dinosaurs on screen before he turned back to watch it.

“Oh, yeah.” Had he really been sitting on that for this whole time? “I like rough sex. I like being able to give up control. It's...” She shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pressed into Sam's arm. “It's relaxing? But in a sexy way?” She made a face. Explanation fail.

Steve looked over again, one eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?”

Sam nudged her with his elbow. She sat up to look up at him, and she could see the heat mixed with the amusement in his eyes, even in the light from the TV. His gaze flicked over her head to Steve. “Probably easier to show you. That okay?” Steve nodded, and Sam's eyes came back to her. “Up, Darcy.”

Darcy scooted to the edge of the couch and pushed herself to her feet. She turned to face the couch, and when Sam held his hands up for her she took them. He pulled her gently down until she was straddling his lap. His grip transferred to her wrists, pushing them back until they were pressed against her back. He held her there, pulled slightly away from him, and Darcy could already feel herself relaxing.

After a little bit he leaned forward to kiss her. Perched on his thigh she was taller than he was, and she bent down to lay her lips across his. He nipped at her lower lip and then pulled away, though, still holding her slightly back so she couldn't follow him. She made a little noise of disappointment, and Sam just grinned at her.

Steve was watching them with greater interest than he'd been giving the movie. “I think I get it. But aren't you worried about hurting her? You're a lot stronger than Darcy is.”

“Not really. We have a system. I trust her to know her limits.” Sam glanced over at Steve, then turned his eyes back up to Darcy. “You should go see if Steve wants a kiss.”

Darcy's gaze swung over to Steve. Sam released her wrists, and she shifted back off of his thighs to stand. It was only a couple of steps to the side, and then she was standing right in front of Steve. “May I?” He seemed to hesitate. She grinned at him. “You can say no, Steve. For whatever reason.”

Steve looked over at Sam, who was just watching them with a hint of a smile on his face. His attention came back up to Darcy and he nodded.

She braced her hand against his shoulder, leaning down into his space slowly to give him a chance to change his mind. But her lips met the warm softness of his. She lingered for a second, letting her tongue flick against his upper lip before she straightened away. She turned, letting herself flop back down on the couch between them to watch the rest of the movie. Steve kept looking over at her throughout the movie, and when he let himself out of the apartment that night, he took the opportunity for a much longer kiss with a lot more tongue.

 

* * *

 

It didn't really come as a huge shock to her when Sam told her that Steve was not only interested in her, but learning more about the dynamics of the relationship she and Sam had. They all sat down and talked about it. Steve was definitely interested. Definitely, in a  _we'll see how it goes_ sort of way.

The next movie night, Steve was at Darcy's apartment early, as usual. Darcy was popping the first bag of popcorn in the microwave and Steve was supervising and getting drinks out of the fridge.

The popping stopped, and Darcy shut the microwave off and pulled the bag out. She opened it gingerly and emptied it into her bright orange bowl, only when she turned around, Steve was standing right behind her.

She jumped. “Fuck, Steve! How the hell are you so quiet when you're all huge?”

And he was, like,  _right_ in front of her, too. Her nose was practically brushing against his chest. She had to put her head back to look up into his face, and when she did there was an intensity there that sent a shiver crawling along her spine. “Practice.” He stepped into her until her back bumped against the counter, her shoulders hitting the popcorn bowl. His hands came up to rest on the counter on either side of her, hemming her in against him.

She had to grab the front of his shirt to keep herself from landing  _in_ the popcorn, he was just  _so close_ , leaning over her a little. “Hi.”

He didn't answer, his eyes moving over her face. Instead he bent down towards her. The first touch of his lips against hers was gentle, hesitant even. When he went to move away, her grip on his shirt tightened to keep him in place. He licked into her mouth like he was claiming it, his tongue dancing alongside hers.

Darcy was only dimly aware of the front door opening and closing. Sam's voice broke them apart just a few seconds later. “I was wondering what was going on when you guys weren't already out in the living room.

There was a look of indecision on Steve's face. Was he thinking about pulling away? He had to have known that Sam would turn up sometime before he got into this. He didn't pull away, though, he stayed right where he was. “Well, you're always so late for everything, I had to do something to kill time.”

“That's a good choice.” Sam nodded. “I'm not late, though. You're just looking for excuses to spend more time around Darcy.” He paused for a second. “We gonna watch the movie, or do you wanna keep doing this? Either way, man, I'm good.” He folded his arms across his chest as he looked at them.

Steve turned his attention back to Darcy, his eyes seeming to search hers. “Watch the movie, I guess.” Not that he sounded particularly happy about it. Well, having the movie  _on_ didn't necessarily mean _watching_ it.

He slipped away and grabbed the drinks up off the counter where he'd left them. Darcy turned around and picked up the bowl of popcorn, and followed him out to the living room.

“Spaceballs?” Steve asked, arching an eyebrow and opened the DVD case and slid the movie into the player.

“It's a parody. Trust me. You've seen enough Star Trek and Star Wars to get it.” Not that they'd necessarily be  _watching_ it, if Darcy had her way.

Soon enough, she was seated on the couch between Sam and Steve. And at first it was all just normal, snuggly, movie watching happenings. Darcy let her hand drop down against Steve's thigh, her fingers curling over to rest against his inseam. She saw him turn his head to look at her, but she kept staring straight ahead at the TV, and he didn't say anything.

Incrementally she moved her hand higher and higher throughout the movie. It was like a game of incredibly slow-motion chicken, she was wondering how close he'd let her get. He glanced at her a couple of times, but didn't say anything, like he was calling her bluff or something. 

When her little finger brushed against what was a definite bulge in his jeans, he looked at her again and took a breath like he was going to say something. Nothing came out, though, and his attention went back to the screen. So she kept moving her hand up until she was fully cupping his erection. He was hard and hot through his jeans, she felt his length twitch when she moved her fingers. So she did it again.

Darcy rubbed back and forth until she was basically giving him a hand-job through the thick material of his jeans as best she could. He was shifting underneath her, and the little muscle in the side of his jaw kept clenching, but he stared straight ahead at the TV.

“If you're wondering when she's gonna stop, she's not gonna,” Sam said, sounding amused as hell.

“Okay.” Steve's hands had been tight to the sides of his legs, but at those words he reached up and undid the button at the front of his jeans, shifting a little as he undid the zipper. “There.”

That was definitely an invitation. Darcy quite wholeheartedly took that invitation. Her hand slid into the front of Steve's pants, fingers slipping under the elastic waist of his boxers. He was a big guy, and his cock seemed to follow the trend. She'd gotten a general impression of it when she'd been stroking him through his clothes, but actually being faced with it... Well, not  _faced_ , at least not yet, really drove it home.

She traced the seam along the bottom with her fingertips, she wrapped her whole hand around his shaft and pumped up and down. When she added a slight twist with her wrist, he sort of pushed up against her, but his eyes never left the screen. He wasn't entirely unaffected, though. His arms were folded across his chest, and she could see the muscles in his upper arms shifting and bunching, and his jaw kept tightening up.

He definitely had some stamina, that was for sure. Her hand and arm were getting tired, so the next logical step was to pull his boxers completely out of the way, turn towards him, and bend down until she was taking him into her mouth. She was pretty sure she heard a hissed, “Jesus,” when she hollowed her cheeks around him and slowly started moving up and down.

One hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, the other she brought around to gently cup his balls. He thrust up into her mouth. She had to fight past her gag reflex as he nudged into her throat, and quite abruptly she felt herself pulled off. She was sitting again, a large hand on each of her shoulders. “Shit! I am  _so_ sorry, Darce.”

Steve was no longer looking at the TV, he was looking directly into her face, and he felt  _so bad_ , just judging by his expression.

She smiled at him and nudged his arm. “So you remember a couple days ago when we talked about non-verbal safewords? And I could see you were kinda, 'What the fuck is that for?' about it, even though you didn't say anything. This is what it's for. This particular situation right here.” She shrugged. “It's okay, Steve. I told you I like it rough.”

“So you wouldn't mind if I...” He trailed off and sort of gestured with his hands.

Darcy stared at him, eyes wide. “Fucked my mouth? No.” She grinned. “I'll show you how deep I can go. Just remember, I need to breathe.” When his hands left her shoulders again, she bent back down towards him. This time she let her tongue flick along the seam along the underside of his cock before opening wide and drawing him slowly into her mouth again. She took him in as far as she could, making him groan a little, and held him there for a second before easing back.

She sucked in her cheeks around him for constant pressure before starting to bob up and down on his smooth shaft again. Her lips were tucked firmly over her lips.

Every so often he would push up against her, but not quite as much as he had the first time. She worked her tongue along the underside of his cock, and his hand settled against the back of her head.

“Like this,” Sam said from behind her.

“You sure?”

“Steve, trust me.”

Strong fingers closed in her hair, pulling a little, and Darcy let out a moan that vibrated along Steve's hard length. Her eyes fluttered shut. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed, and the grip on her hair tightened, holding her in place. He thrust up into her mouth, taking just a second to settle into a rhythm he seemed to like. She kept her cheeks hollowed around him, and every time his fingers shifted she let out a little moan.

His movements started to grow a little jerky, and he suddenly pulled her head back up. She opened her eyes to see him looking right at her. Her eyes widened a little in question, and he shook his head. “Not yet.” His fingers eased out of her hair and his palm slid down until he was cupping her cheek. “As good as that was.” Steve tucked himself back into his boxer shorts, but he left his fly undone.

“Okay.” She nodded. “Lots of stamina but a normal refractory period?” She pressed her lips together and nodded. “That's good to know.”

The TV suddenly went off. The kitchen light was still on, but it was a lot darker than it had been. Darcy looked over to see the shadowy shape of Sam setting the remote on the arm of the couch. “It wasn't over, was it?”

“Nope. But I am suddenly more interested in what's in your bedroom.” The couch shifted as Sam got to his feet, and he extended one hand down to her.

Darcy took it and let him pull her to her feet. She turned to look back at Steve. It was too dark to make out his expression. “Coming? Since you... Didn't?”

He pushed himself to his feet as well, and Darcy led them through the apartment to her room, where she turned off the light. She blinked at the sudden brightness, but it wasn't too bad. “So this is where I sleep.” She gestured to the large bed in the center of the room, and looked back to see Steve standing there. “That's the bed.”

“Funny enough, I'd got that part.” He nodded.

Sam stepped into her, pressing her back against his chest. “You need to stop being a smartass.”

She grinned, stretching up one arm behind the back of his neck. “Why's that?”

His hands slipped down to the front of her jeans, undoing them and pushing them down over her hips. She shuffled her feet, kicking them out of the way. “Bend over the bed.”

Darcy slipped away from him, walking forward until her thighs bumped the edge of the bed. She bent over, pillowing her head on her arms and closing her eyes. Someone sucked in a sharp breath, probably Steve.

Sam's hand smoothed over her hip, down over the side of her thigh before coming up the back of her leg to rest gently over her right butt cheek. She let herself relax fully against the bed, trying not to tense up even though she knew what was coming. “You comfortable?”

She nodded, her hair shifting against the blanket. “I'm good.”

His hand left her before coming back down with a sharp  _crack_ . Steve sucked in another breath of air at the same time she let out a little sigh. Even through her panties it made a hell of a lot of noise, but it didn't really  _hurt_ . It stung a little, sure, heat spreading across her skin.

Sam smoothed over the other side before his touch fell away again. That one was a little harder, and Darcy made a little noise as his hand impacted against her ass.

“Is that...” Steve apparently wasn't entirely sure about the situation.

“You okay, baby?” Sam asked.

“Green,” came out on another sigh. Her fingers were twisted in the bedspread, eyes tightly shut.

Another sharp smack, and then another and another, until Darcy was moaning, shifting her hips a little, unable to keep still. Each one was just a little bit harder until she  _ached_ . Not just her ass, but the pulsing heat between her legs.

“Darce?” That must be Steve's hand moving over her backside now, smoothing down against the satiny panties. There was a thin thread of concern in his voice, but he was  _okay_ with what was going on.

“Hmm,” she got out. “I'm good.” That was about as reassuring as she could manage under the present circumstances.

Fingers closed around the sides of her panties, pulling them gently down until they fell to the floor. “Spread your legs a little,” Sam instructed.

She shifted her feet a little bit apart, and Steve swore behind her. “Jesus, Darce, I can  _see_ how wet you are.”

She smiled at the intensity in his voice. “Don't just look. Touch.” Her voice was more than a little husky.

Sam knew her body, knew how to touch her. Steve didn't, but he seemed pretty determined to learn. Blunt fingertips trailed over her heated lips before sliding through the slick flesh to find the little nub that was desperate for friction. He seemed to be able to tell what was working for her, either by her breathing or the way she rocked into him, and pretty soon he had her chasing the edge of her orgasm. The mewling sounds she was making were mostly muffled by the blanket she was digging her fingers into.

He pushed her right over the edge and she came with a yell. Before she even had a chance to come down, his hands closed over her hips, pulling her up onto her knees on the bed. She felt the wide head of his cock nudging against her, and then sliding inside with one long thrust. “Jesus Christ, Darce!”

Her cunt was still contracting from her orgasm, and Steve was a fan. “Mm, feels so good!” Darcy wasn't sure if he heard her past her hair and the blanket. It didn't seem to matter, though, his fingers pressed into her hips as he drove into her. Harder than he'd fucked her mouth, faster, until his pelvis was smacking audibly against the flushed skin of her ass. She rocked back to meet every sharp thrust, the rasp of her shirt against the bed filling her ears.

Steve was still worked up from the blowjob in the living room, and it wasn't long before his movements started to stutter again. This time he didn't pull her away, and he buried himself deep in her pussy as he went still.

He pulled away, though, his hands lingering against her hips like he was making sure she was okay. “Sorry, Sam.”

“What are you apologizing to me for?” There was amusement in Sam's voice. “It's not like we came in here to drink tea and play checkers.”

“I like checkers,” Darcy said with a happy sigh, letting herself fall to the side and opening her eyes.

Sam chuckled. He brushed the hair back from her forehead, his gaze moving over her face. “You okay to keep going?”

She nodded. “Oh yeah. I could go all night.” Okay, maybe  _not_ , but it sounded good. Pleasure had started to coil at the base of her spine again while Steve had fucked her, she was definitely ready for more.

Sam grinned at her. “Get your shirt off, baby.” He held his hand out for her, and she let him help her into a sitting position. She looked around. Steve was completely naked, Sam was too. She quickly shed her shirt, letting it fall to the floor, and reached up behind herself to undo the clasp for her bra.

Two pairs of eyes locked on her breasts as they came free. “Steve, can you hold her wrists for me?”

Darcy put out her tongue and licked her lips, looking over to see Steve nod. He walked around the bed to climb on behind her. She lay back, keeping her ass near the end of the bed, and Steve sat down and pressed her wrists gently against the blanket. She tilted her head back and waited until she caught his eyes. “I might pull against you a little bit, but that doesn't mean I want free.”

“Unless you safeword.” Steve nodded. “Got it.”

A pinch to the inside of her thigh had her turning her attention back to the man now standing at the end of the bed between her legs. Sam leaned down a little, his hand spreading up over her stomach and along the side of her ribs. “You're so pretty.” He tweaked a nipple between finger and thumb, but moved on right away like he was trying to memorize her shape with his hand.

At last his touch slid back down over her stomach, his thumb splaying down to nudge against her clit. She let her eyes fall shut again, but this time he pinched her clit and her eyes flew open. “Watch me.”

She nodded, eyes wide. She watched him take ahold of his erection with his other hand, and lifted up her knees to make it a little easier for him. He lined himself up and pushed inside. Steve had worn a condom, but Sam didn't, and it was just a little  _more_ as he thrust home. It was hard not to close her eyes, but she kept her gaze locked on his as he filled her. “Sam,” she breathed.

His hands were under her thighs, and she locked her legs around his waist. Slowly, achingly slowly he eased back and then slid forward again, and then again, and again, a maddeningly slow rhythm. She pulled on her hands, and Steve's fingers tightened a little against her wrists. “Sam!”

“Tell me what you want.” His dark eyes burned with intensity as he stared at her. “What do you want, Darcy?”

“Fuck me, please!”

“I am, baby. Just like this.” He eased back again before one more devastatingly slow motion forward.

“Faster. Oh god, faster!” She pulled on her hands again, twisting a little, and Sam's eyes dropped to watch the bounce of her breasts.

“Okay.” The next time he pulled back, he snapped his hips forward into her, making her squeal. “Like that?”

“Yes!” she yelled, and he did again. “Fuck, Sam, just like that!”

The tip of his thumb danced back and forth over her clit, and she could feel the hazy pleasure building again, her world narrowing down around her. Her eyes fluttered shut, but a hard flick against her clit had them flying open again. “Eyes open,” he told her through gritted teeth.

Darcy nodded. She watched him, watched the play of muscles in his upper body as he drove himself into her. She was bucking up against him, her teeth caught around her lower lip as she stared at him. 

Her eyes rolled back as her orgasm sent heat flooding through her limbs. Sam fucked her steadily through it, his eyes locked on her breasts as she came back to herself. She pulled on her hands again, mostly because of the slight twisting motion it gave her body, and Sam hummed his approval.

Over and over he drove into her, until at last he buried himself in her pussy and she felt the deep pulse of his cock as he came.

Her hips were a little stiff as she let them fall away, and Sam dropped down on the bed next to her, wiping sweat away from his forehead. “That was way better than Spaceballs.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah. I'm glad we did it this way.” She twisted her head back to see Steve smiling as he looked down at her. “How about you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I think a good time was had by all.” He took his hands off her wrists. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“Not in a bad way.” She gave him a reassuring grin. He shifted on the bed, folding his hands his knee, and the movement pulled her attention down the line of her body.

Her eyes widened as she took in a pretty impressive erection. “Okay, maybe I was wrong about the refractory period. Holy fuck, Steve.”

He grinned at her, bracing his hands on the blanket and leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. “I can wait. Later, though...”

“I'm never sleeping again,” she murmured.

 


End file.
